This invention relates to a chemical process, and to catalytic reactor plant suitable for use in performing the process.
A process is described in PCT/GB 03/05198 (GTL Microsystems AG) in which Fischer-Tropsch synthesis is carried out in two successive stages, the two stages either occurring within a single reactor module which may have different numbers of channels, or alternatively there being different numbers of modules for the two stages. An improved way of performing this process has now been found.